Dragon Justice
by AmDragon001
Summary: I can't believe that there's no ADJL & YJ Xover after all this time. Summary's inside and please vote on the poll! First story so no flames please!


**Okay this is my crossover of American Dragon Jake Long and Young Justice… I know it sounds weird but it will work like this; The League knows about the Magical World and the Magical World had Jake's Grandpa represent it by becoming a member of the League (the world thinks he's a new metahuman) while Jake becomes his Protégé that fights regular criminals and magical criminals at the same time. So enjoy! Oh and it's the season 1 version of Jake because the season 2 version was just horrible (Dragon Form and all)**

_**Chapter 1: Dragon Training**_

April 8th 5:52 PM

A kid in a red shirt with black hair that was lined on the top with green was also wearing pants and blue sneakers was standing on a rooftop in New York, "Yo gramps when are you going to introduce me to the League?" He asked excitedly at the thought of meeting his lifetime heroes.

His grandpa chuckled as the wind blew through his white hair and he stroked his beard as he wiped dust off his blue Chinese robe, "Remember Jake even a young falcon must stand before it can fly."

Jake looked at him in confusion, "Huh?"

Then a gray dog wearing a red collar walked up, "What he means is you are not ready yet kid." The dog said.

Jake looked scandalized, "Not ready?! But I've been training to be the Am. Dragon for three years now! How am I not ready?!"

"You still need to master the basics young dragon!" His Grandpa said.

"I'm ready, look!" He got into position, "**DRAGON UP YO!**" He cried out.

His body was covered in flames and pretty soon he was a red western looking dragon with green spikes over his spine his hair stayed the same before he flew up, "Bad dudes beware because the American Dragon is in the house!" He started to dance in midair before he turned back to human unexpectedly, "AAAAHHHHH!" He fell and caught the edge of the Fire Escape.

His Grandpa gave him a look while Fu Dog was laughing.

"No worries I'm all right G!" He said trying to recover what was left of his ego, "But uh can you give me a hand here?"

His Grandpa just walked inside leaving Jake hanging on the Fire escape, "Oh come on G give me a hand here!" He protested.

(Scene Shift- Central Park)

Later that night they were walking through the park, "Seriously G I'm ready to be the Am. Dragon!"

"Your action earlier proved otherwise."

Jake crossed his arms in frustration, "Okay fine but why are we in the park?"

"Our allies behind you can answer your question." Gramps said.

Jake blinked in confusion, "Wait what?" He turned only to fall back in shock as a man in what looked like a bat suit was behind him along with a thirteen year old kid with a red shirt that had a R emblem on it, "No way Batman and Robin?!" He asked in excitement.

Batman looked at him, "This is your Protégé?" He asked Jakes Grandpa in a neutral tone.

"Yes I've been training him for three years now but he's still on the basics."

"Yo Gramps that's just degrading right there, I can do this!" Protested Jake.

"Very well… Dragon Fire!" Jake shot flames, "Dragon Teeth!" His head changed, "Dragon Tongue!" He shot his tongue out, "Dragon Claws!" Now the top of his body was full dragon, "Dragon Tail!" With that the wings came out and Jake was full dragon.

"No sweat G! I have this in the bag!" Said Jake with a big smile

"And a Dragon Student must obey his Dragon Master without question or hesitation!"

"Totally! I'm all about obeying!" Jake said, "Whatever you say, whenever you say it!"

"He's too arrogant." Batman said killing the mood.

"Oh come on Bats, can I call you Bats?" Asked Jake meekly and all he got in response was a glare from Batman, "Okay but seriously I can do this if given the chance."

Robin chuckled, "I actually want to see how he can handle himself." He said with a creepy laugh which scared Jake.

Then Fu spoke up, "Oh yuck! Blue cheese with a touch of sweat socks, it's the Huntsmen, I know that foot stink anywhere!"

Batman and Gramps eyes narrowed while Robin looked confused, "The Huntswho?" He asked.

He was ignored as Jake walked up to Fu, "The Huntsmen? You sure Fu Dog?" He turned back to human. Fu Dog threw some powder on the ground revealing footprints, "What's he doing here?"

His Grandpa smiled, "Ah you tell us young one, Huntsmen footprints head from North to South on the night of a full moon." Robin and Jake looked confused.

Then Fu Dog behind Grandpa and Batman had a finger on his forehead and made a horse face, "*Gasp* He's hunting Unicorns!" Realized Jake.

"Badabingo give the kid a prize." Fu Dog said happily before Grandpa gave him a look, "What?"

(Scene Shift)

A man wearing a dragon skull was looking through a telescope at two Unicorns that were drinking from a pond, "Aaah yes, Unicorn Horns, always a valuable commodity in the magical black market!" With that he started to head towards the Unicorns while Jake and the others saw him.

"What's going down? Are we going to open a can of smack daddy on this Huntsman or what?" Asked Jake with a smirk.

"Not we, you!" Grandpa said without hesitation catching Jake by surprise.

"Me? As in alone?!" He asked because he hasn't been in a fight before in his life, "Solo?"

"I will not be around forever and Batman is chasing one of his rouges in New York which we were going to help with but you must put the Magical World first young one." Grandpa said, "It's time you put your dragon training to the test."

Jake looked uncertain before he smiled, "Right aha, put my mad skillz to the test!" He cracked his knuckles, "I'm all over it!"

"Hey, hey make it good kid cause I'm calling Ernie and laying fifty biscuits on you!" Fu said happily as Jake ran off, "Hey Ernie its Fu… I need to make a bet."

Batman stayed to the surprise of Grandpa, "I'm pretty curious on how he'll handle himself because on July 4th I'm inducting Robin in the league." He whispered to Grandpa without Robin overhearing.

Grandpa nodded, "We shall see old friend."

Out of anyone in the League Batman respected Lao Shi Long because he taught Batman everything he needed to know about the Magical World when he was still training.

Jake hid in a tree behind the Huntsman as his head changed to a Dragon's, "Taste my Dragon breath dirtball." He whispered as he breathed in but when he went to shoot fire it came out of his butt and shot towards Lao, Fu, Batman and Robin who jumped out of the way as the bush caught fire and the Unicorns seeing that ran off in a panic, "Uh sorry, my bad guys- **WHOA!**" He just noticed that his pants were on fire, "Hot cheeks, hot cheeks, hot cheeks!" Forgetting that the Huntsman was there he jumped in the water putting the fire on his butt out.

The Huntsman smirked underneath his helmet, "Dragon!" He rushed at him as Jake looked on in fear and got out of the water.

"Come on Dragon up! Dragon up oh man now would be nice." He muttered as he tried to focus.

The Huntsman was close as he brought his scepter up as it acted like a spear, "Say goodbye Dragon!"

He swung and Jake jumped back turning into his full dragon form all confident again, "Hah! Is that all you got Huntsman cause I'm about to come over there and-!" As he was talking a girl in green ninja gear with a blonde ponytail coming out the back of her mask came in and kicked him in the back causing him to see stars.

"How was that Huntsmaster?" She asked bowing.

"Very nice Huntsgirl." Huntsman congratulated, "Your training has served you well."

Jake shook his head with his eyes blinking.

Robin got up, "I'll back him up!" But Lao got in his way.

"No young one, don't forget this fight has just begun, and he must do this himself." He said softly.

Jake groaned and Huntsgirl went to kick him so Jake moved back, "Hey come on now what's a nice girl like you doing hunting Unicorns?" Then she elbowed his gut before twisting his arm behind his back.

"What's a nice guy like you doing outside in his undies?" She asked causing Jake to look down and cover himself as he saw his heart shaped boxers.

"**HUH?!** Oh well I-!" She pushed him away and he was on the ground again.

When he got up Huntsman spoke up, "You have the golden opportunity to slay your first dragon so finish him!" He tossed Huntsgirl the scepter.

"With pleasure."

Lao Shi sighed, "Okay that's enough!" He shot fire forward cutting them off from Jake and came out followed by Fu Dog.

"THIS IS NOT OVER DRAGON!" Shouted the Huntsmaster as he slammed the scepter down causing them to disappear in a flash of green light.

"Ah tough break kid." Fu said, "Almost as bad as when you tangled with those mountain trolls last week," He started to chuckle, "Or the week before that when you took on those giants," Now he was rolling on the floor laughing, "Or the week before that when those field pixies tossed you a beating."

Robin coughed to cover up a laugh as he heard that while the corners of Batman's mouth twitched a little to Jake's annoyance.

Lao sighed, "Young Dragon you must learn that… Smack a daddy, does not come in a can," Jake turned back and Robin couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping that time causing Jake to glare at him, "Tomorrow we step up your training!" Lao declared, "Be on rooftop right after school!"

"Ah okay I'll be there Grandpa." He turned around to find that Batman and Robin were gone. _Aw-Man I embarrassed myself badly in front of two big time heroes!_ He thought in frustration.

April 9th 3:10 PM

"Which brings us to the topic of Dragons!" A man wearing a monocle with orange hair on one side of his head and he wore a pink shirt and a red bowtie with a green jacket unbuttoned on it and brown pants said before he turned to his class, "Now if you would turn to chapter 237 of my groundbreaking yet unpublished 1984 thesis entitled 'Mythobiology a Scientific study of Magical Creatures among us and you'll see that I describe Dragons as an evolution of the Dinosaurs!"

Sadly no one was paying attention to the man and he noticed Jake playing with his Textbook out of sheer boredom.

"Thus what can we conclude about the size of a Dragon's brain… **MR. LONG!**" He slammed his ruler down in front of his face startling Jake.

"Well I um would conclude um that Dragons have very large brains, I mean they would probably be pretty smart and cool-." The teacher interrupted him.

"**INCORRECT!**" He shouted startling the class, "We can assume that the size of a Dragon's brain is about… The size of a Pea, maybe a walnut."

Jake glared at the teacher as he said that. _Okay that is very degrading, I would love to show this guy how smart us Dragons can be._ He seethed in silent anger.

"But I thought-!" The teacher had the ruler in front of Jake's face.

"Quiet! Write that down Mr. Long it's certain to be on your final examination." He walked to the front of the class.

Jake smacked his lips, "Aw-Maaaan!"

A black teenage girl raised her hand she had black hair that were big pigtails going up and she wore a purple shirt with a star on it showing her stomach with green jeans and red shoes. "Hey yo Mr. Rockwood-."

"Professor!" Interrupted the now named Rockwood.

She waved her hand, "Yeah Professor Rockwood, this is mythology class up in here right?" She asked wondering if she was in the wrong class, "So how can you know about the size of a Dragon's brain I mean Elves, Unicorns this stuff isn't even really real yo."

Rockwood chuckled nervously, "This is certainly the prevailing belief now isn't it now? However some great minds have devoted the bunk of their careers and indeed their lives to proving otherwise! And this kind of Academic courage doesn't come without a prize of course none like being ridiculed by once colleagues." Then he went crazy, "Or banished from every respectable institution in the world!"

The class looked at him in fear of his mental breakdown.

Now Rockwood was on his knees waving the ruler around, "Or even being reduced to teaching in the public schools!" He broke the ruler clean into two.

No sooner did the bell rang the class ran out like an Elephant stampede before Rockwood opened his eyes.

He coughed nervously and straightened his Bowtie, "Right class dismissed."

(Scene Shift- In front of the school)

Jake walked outside with his skateboard in his backpack, "Hey yo Jake!"

"Dude!"

Jake turned to see the girl that spoke up in Rockwood's class and a white teen with a red helmet on and he wore a blue shirt with an orange horizontal strip going through the middle with brown pants and blue shoes with a bit of white on them.

"What's cracking lately baby?" Asked the girl.

Jake fist bumped with both of them, "Yo what's up Trixie! Spud!"

Trixie grinned, "We're cruising right above the Washington Park right about now, we're going to shred some serious asphalt!" She chuckled, "Last time we hit that place Spud here got a concussion!" She rapped her helmet as she said that.

Spud laughed nervously, "No way, that was totally a case of Subcutaneous Oxepidal Trauma!" Jake looked at him in confusion not understanding what he said, "No worries bros!"

Trixie pushed Spud back a bit, "Yeah whatever, so what up you in, or are you in?"

Jake gave a sad smile, "Oh I wish Trixie but I have to work at my Grandpa's shop today."

Spud stood up out of nowhere surprising the two of them, "Again?! Aw-Man that's like the uh-." He started to count on his fingers, "one, two, four, twenty-three no the eleventeenth time this week dude! What up, you're stressing me out!" He held up all ten of his fingers.

"Yeah man for real don't we have some kind of child labor laws in this city or something?" Asked Trixie in exasperation.

Chuckling inwardly Jake put on his blue helmet before he got on his Skateboard, "Yo maybe next time guys aight? Holler!" He held his fist out and they bumped fists again.

"Yeah all right holler." Trixie said trying not to sound unhappy that they weren't spending time with Jake like they used too.

"Yeah Adios buddy." Spud said failing at hiding his disappointment.

Jake skated backwards away from them until he bumped into someone, "Oh man my bad, sorry I-!" He bent down to help pick up the papers before he saw the girl, "Hi."

She was white with blonde hair with a pink headband in her hair, she had a white t-shirt and pink pants, "Hi yourself." She said with a smile.

Then he looked on her hand, "Hey that's a really cool dragon tattoo." He said trying not to embarrass himself.

The girl chuckled a bit, "Actually it's a birthmark." She said, "I'll uh see you around okay?"

Jake chuckled, "Yes, yes most definitely." He didn't notice her walk away as he kept talking, "Uh well I mean uh if you have time and I have time we can kill some time whatever!" He had heart in his eyes and his dragon tongue fell to the floor as he watched her walk away but thankfully no one noticed.

(Scene Shift- Above Lao Shi's shop)

Lao and Fu were waiting patiently on the rooftop, "And three, two, one. He's late!" Cheered Fu.

Then they saw him flying in, "I'm here! I'm here! I'm – **WHOA!**" He caught a clothesline and landed right in front of them.

"Ah you are late young dragon." Lao pointed out.

"Say what?" Protested Jake, "By like three seconds!"

Lao exploded on him with his face red, "Three seconds or three hours late is late!"

What they didn't know was that the Huntsman and Huntsgirl were watching them plotting to kill them.

(Scene Shift- In the Sewers)

Batman and Robin were looking around for signs of Killer Croc as they navigated through the sewers, "Man I wanted to see what kind of training dragons go through." Pouted Robin.

Batman smirked inwardly at how Lao trained his pupils, "You're not missing much." He said neutrally leaving Robin confused.

(Scene Shift-Inside Lao's shop)

"Today we will begin old school dragon training." Announced Lao.

Jake grinned confidently, "Yo bring it G, what are we starting with today?" He asked before doing a backflip, "Extreme aerial maneuvers? A little fireball action?" He threw a fireball, "I'm ready to rock over here!"

"Begin in bathroom!" Lao put a bucket and toilet scrubber in front of him leaving a perplexed Jake.

"Say what?!"

In the bathroom Lao opened the top of the toilet, "You must clean the toilet using circular motion." He explained, "First clockwise, then counter-clockwise!"

Jake was feeling a little doubtful, "Uh if you say so." He reached for the toilet scrubber before Lao smacked his hand away.

"Ah! Not with hand, you must clean toilet using only dragon tongue!" Now Jake looked disgusted as he held up the toilet scrubber as it had what looked like green slime on it.

"My tongue on that?!" He chuckled, "Nuh uh, no way, forget about it!" He crossed his arms.

Lao gave him an even look, "Are you not dragon student? Did you not pledge to obey dragon master?"

Jake coughed nervously, "I really don't remember every single thing that we had agreed upon-." Lao touched the mirror using magic to play a certain scene.

It was Jake at the park in dragon form, "Totally! I'm all about obeying! Whatever you say, whenever you say it!"

Jake sighed and used his tongue to pick the scrubber up trying not to gag from the taste, "Aw-Man you cannot be serious!"

Lao just left the bathroom, "Circular motion! First clockwise then counter-clockwise." He closed the door as he walked out.

"**EW! UGH THIS IS NASTY! I'm going to throw up!**" Shouted Jake the best he could without biting his tongue.

"Hurry up, Grandpa has some more, old school training waiting." Lao said as he walked downstairs.

In a few moments he had Jake in full dragon form putting boxes up as he swept the floor with his tail eating the dust to get rid of it. Then he had to do the laundry to his disgust before he was holding a pose with two antennas in his hand on top of the old TV trying to keep the signal.

Then he just had his claws and he looked disgusted as he massaged Lao's feet and finally he was trimming the Bonsai Plants with his Dragon teeth before he coughed up a bird, "Ugh that's foul!" He said in disgust.

He looked down at the streets as he heard two familiar voices and he saw Trixie and Spud skating by with excited voices and he knew he missed a fun day with them as his shoulders dropped.

Finally he took the trash out when Lao spoke up after sipping some herbal tea, "You're done with training for today."

Now Jake lost it, "Training?! You call this training?! I call it being your houseboy!" He was on a rant while Lao and Fu listened, "What does cleaning your toilet and sweeping your floor have to do with being the American Dragon?!"

Lao took a long sip of his tea before he responded, "A seed does not question where the wind takes it."

Fu spoke up from there, "In other words, listen to the old man, come back tomorrow and get ready. Fu Dog's going to need a deep wrinkle massage!"

Now Jake looked like he was going to throw up at that point.

April 9th 8:24 PM

Jake was at home talking with an Asian Woman with black hair that wore a pink shirt and blue pants, "I'm telling you Mom, Grandpa has seriously lost it!" Jake said as she got vegetables out of the fridge.

She nodded and put the vegetables on the table, "Uh huh, **HAILEY YOU CAN CHOP THE VEGETABLES NOW!**" She shouted.

A six year old girl came in with a purple dress and black hair that were in pigtails, "All right! Check out my Japanese technique!" Her hands turned into purple dragon claws as she dropped the vegetables.

Jake continued with his complaints, "I mean he's turned Dragon Training into Gag me training!" He sighed in disappointment, "Days like today has made me wish I could be a normal human like dad."

At that the front door opened and they heard a voice singing a very annoying song and Mrs. Long panicked, "Hailey lose the claws!" She said in a hurry and Hailey powered down right as Mr. Long walked into the kitchen.

He wore a simple white t-shirt with a green tie on and a brown coat over it that was unbuttoned with brown slacks he had his brown hair combed and wore simple glasses.

As he continued his annoying song Jake whispered, "And I use the term normal very loosely."

"Hey great news Familia!" He said as he pulled out a carton of milk to the surprise of Jake, "I just landed the Wholesome Heifer account! Okay Wholesome Heifer is the world's largest, most organic milk producer. The Head Honcho and his wife are coming over for dinner tomorrow night to seal the deal!"

Now Jake was scared to be related to the man while his Mom kissed him on the cheek, "Congratulations honey!"

Then Hailey ran up to him with a song sheet, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, look at the Violin Concerto that I composed in school today!"

"Oh Peanut that is so cute!" Praised Mr. Long as he walked out of the kitchen with her.

Jake decided to bring up a subject with his Mom, "Uh Mom, are we ever going to tell Dad that he married into a family of Magical Reptiles?"

His Mom looked a little nervous at this, "Well of course dear, it's just that your father's always been so… You know-."

Before she could continue they heard him scream, "**THERE'S A SPIDER ON ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OF-!** Oh wait it's a thing of fuzz, false alarm." He left finishing up with putting a sweater on.

"We'll tell him when we think he can handle it." She finished as Jake nodded in agreement.

Later Jake was brushing his teeth, "Ugh! All I taste is toilet breath."

There was a knock and his Mom entered, "Listen Jake I know that this has been hard on you, first you find out that you're a dragon-."

Jake stuck his dragon tongue out, "That's cool and I got to meet Batman and Robin but it was the whole 'by the way you're responsible for a protecting an underground underworld' that's been freaking me out!"

She put a hand on his shoulder, "That's why it's so important for you to master your dragon powers, believe me I know that your Grandpa can be a bit eccentric-."

_Ya think?!_

"But, you just have to trust him okay?" Jake looked uncertain.

April 10th 3:15 PM

As Jake walked out of the school again he saw the girl that he bumped into yesterday talking with someone else and he lost himself in a fantasy of him hanging with her before Trixie snapped him out of it.

"Hey yo Jake!" She snapped her finger in front of him "Wake up Dog!"

"Huh?!" Jake asked in confusion.

"Don't even tell me you're still crushing on that Rose girl, she's so far out of your league, you don't even know it!"

Spud walked up behind Jake comparing Rose to Tiger Woods and Jake to a low golfer ticking, him off a bit.

"Now forget about her because we got some serious business!" They walked down, "They just opened the thirteenth street skate park we're going to hit that!" Trixie and Spud fist bumped.

"Sounds sweet Trix but I gotta-." Spud interrupted him.

"Dude! No not working in the shop again!" He protested.

Trixie shook her head, "Wake up Jake, that old dude is like stealing your youth man."

"I can't do it Trix sorry." They looked disappointed as Jake turned them down.

"Aight but let me tell you Jake you're missing out here!" They took off as a Mail fairy came down with a clipboard in front of Jake.

"Sign here." He did and when she left he opened the small envelope he was given to have his Grandpa's face appear in smoke form.

"**HURRY UP AND GET TO TRAINING! MUST USE DRAGON TEETH TO SCOOP SLUDGE OUT OF GRANPA'S RAIN GUTTER!**"

As it disappeared Jake finally had enough, "Yo Trixie! Spud! Wait up guys!"

(Scene Shift- Roof of Lao's Shop)

April 10th 4:30 PM

Lao was getting restless, "Aiyah! Jake is one hour late for training, I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach!"

Fu groaned, "You're telling me! But that's what we get for eating lunch at a place called the Chimichanga Chuck Wagon!" He ran to the bathroom that was on the roof and slammed the door shut to use it, "Hold down the fort Pops because Nature's calling 911!"

"Jake where are you? Something must be wrong." As Lao said that Huntsman jumped down.

"How right you are! Dragon we meet again." Huntsgirl landed behind him as Huntsman said that.

Lao chuckled, "It's always a pleasure to defeat you!" With that he turned into a dark blue Chinese dragon and shot three fireballs that Huntsman deflected by twirling his scepter before Huntsgirl moved around him in a way that made him tie himself up as he tried to catch her before Huntsman shot a net that when it landed on him it began to electrocute him.

"Forget it old man that net is old sting snare." Huntsman told him as Fu opened the bathroom door a crack to be horrified at what happened as Lao turned back to human so he closed it in a hurry but not before Huntsgirl noticed it close.

Then he locked it, "Okay Fu Dog just keep quiet." He muttered, "They'll never know you're in here."

No sooner did he say that the doorknob started to rattle and Huntsgirl spoke up, "Who's in there?! Open up!"

Fu did a face palm, "I really got to stop talking to myself." With that he did the only thing he could do he flushed himself down the toilet with magic.

April 10th 7: 33 PM

Jake walked into the Kitchen, "Ah Jake there you are, hurry up and wash up because Dad's clients are already here!" His mom said as she held a plate out to Hailey, "Uh Hailey, a little help?"

Her mouth changed and she shot flames on the plate cooking the snacks.

"Who's ready for Mushroom Caps?" She asked bringing them out.

Jake went to turn on the sink when Fu shot out unexpectedly, "**FU?!** Yo Dog we do have a doggy door."

Fu gave him a look, "Kid where were you?!"

Jake narrowed his eyes, "Fu I don't even want to hear it! Grandpa must be bugging if he thinks I'm going to clean his whole house with my-!"

Fu grabbed him, "You don't understand the Huntsman showed up!"

"The Huntsman?! Fu where's Grandpa?"

"Look long story short it ain't looking too good for the old man." Fu explained causing Jake to groan in frustration.

"This is all my fault."

Fu jumped out of the sink, "We got to go get help!" He went to walk off when Jake spoke up with fire in his eyes.

"No I got to do this!"

Fu sighed, "Look no offense kid but we don't have time for no dress rehearsal! It's show time and you haven't even mastered going full dragon yet!"

"Watch me! **DRAGON UP!**" He turned into a full dragon right as one of the house guests came in and she screamed before she fainted.

Fu chuckled nervously, "Let's go… **NOW!**"

The only person that saw them leave was his Mom who had one thought.

_He better have a good reason for this!_

On the way Fu went a different way to find Batman to help out while Jake went to buy time for Lao.

"I'll ask you one last time old man!" Huntsman said as Lao was in the net, "Where's the American Dragon?!"

"Right under your nose dude!" He flew down all dramatic, "I'm like a booger that way hah!" Then he thought about that, "Wait that didn't come out right."

Huntsman walked forward but Huntsgirl stopped him, "Allow me! I have unfinished business with this dragon!"

Jake moved as she came in with the scepter but as she hit the brick wall some of the bricks landed on Jake's head to his annoyance so he kicked the staff out of her hand causing Huntsman to grab it.

"Try my fast ball!" He shot a fireball in his hand before he threw it but Huntsgirl moved so he hit the beams of the Water tower causing it to spill all over him knocking him down.

"**ENOUGH!**" Huntsman said as he pointed the scepter at Jake, "American Dragon, prepare to become a pair of boots!" He shot a net at him.

"**YOUNG ONE CLEAN TOILET BOWL!**" Shouted Lao in distress.

Jake caught on and shot his tongue forward at the net. _First Clockwise, then Counter-Clockwise!_

The net was now heading right back at the Huntsman, "What?! How did he-?!" The net hit him before he could say anymore.

While that happened Batman and Robin got to a rooftop watching the fight so Fu called to make a bet but Batman pulled Robin back, "Hold on."

Jake was gloating but he stopped when Huntsgirl headed ran towards him, "Young one, sweep floor!" So Jake used his tail knocking her away.

"He's doing better this time." Batman admitted thinking that maybe this kid had a future in the League.

Fu shouted in his phone, "Ernie, Ernie Wait I change my mind! Put all mu biscuits on the kid, yeah the whole thing!"

Robin gave Fu a look, "You betted against him?"

Huntsgirl lunged at Jake and they were doing hand-to-hand combat, "Hey check you out Huntsgirl you're good!" He ran forward but she jumped over him, "You're really good."

"You're not so bad yourself Dragon Boy." Huntsgirl admitted, "But I'm still going to slay you."

Huntsman finally broke out of the net so Huntsgirl grabbed Jake's hands and held them in place while the Huntsman came at him with his Scepter so Jake did the only thing he could do.

He farted and sent the Huntsman flying off in a fireball that came from downstairs and landed right in a Wholesome Heifer Dairy sign which was Ironic to Jake.

With that done Fu ran over and helped Lao out of the net so he went Dragon but Huntsgirl glared at them, "We'll be back!" She warned him.

"And I'll be ready!" Jake countered.

Fu tapped him, "Uh kid you got a little problem, downstairs!" Jake noticed that his bottom half changed back and he was back in the heart boxers again.

"**AW-MAN!**" He moaned.

As she left they turned back to normal and Fu Dog clapped his back, "I knew you could do it kid, I never doubted you for a second."

Robin jumped down at that time, "You betted against him in the beginning of the fight." He pointed out.

"Wait you could've helped out the whole time!" Jake said angrily.

"Batman wanted to see how you would do by yourself." He said as Batman jumped down.

Batman gave Jake a long calculated look before nodding his head and Jake knew that was the best he was going to get from him.

Then Lao spoke up, "Well done young dragon but word to the wise, it's not a good idea to flirt with mortal enemies, I've been there as have you old friend." He indicated to Batman leaving Jake shocked because Batman seemed like the last person to flirt with an enemy.

But Jake joked, "Even a mortal enemy that fine? Come on Gramps." He elbowed him.

"Many battles lie ahead so we continue training tomorrow right after school!" He poked Jake in the stomach to get his point across.

Jake nodded, "I'll be there Grandpa, right on time… I'm sorry that I doubted you."

The Dynamic Duo decided to leave but Batman turned to Lao, "Bring Jake to Washington DC on July 4th." With that he left.

Robin waved, "See you there Jake!"

"What's he mean by that Grandpa?" Asked Jake.

"I'll tell you when that day arrives." Lao said not wanting his Ego to go too big while in training, "Come it's late. Fu Dog and I walk you home."

As they walked Jake brought his training up, "Okay so I get the whole cleaning the toilet with the tongue thing now, no problem very useful stuff, disgusting but useful."

Lao nodded, "Right."

"And that whole sweeping the floor with the tail thing, I see how that's going to come in handy too!"

Lao nodded again.

Now Jake decided to bring up a question, "But what about the part where I did all your laundry? I mean you had me scrub all your nasty socks and drawers ugh what's up with that?!"

Lao chuckled, "What's upping was… Grandpa needed all his laundry done." He said mischievously.

Fu spoke up, "And tomorrow you get to do mine."

"But I-you-**AW-MAN!**"

**To Be Continued…**

** I know that it was too much like the first episode of ADJL but the next few ones will be different and from YJ story line so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I already chose their codenames which will be shown in the next chapter so enjoy. Oh and I'm putting up a Poll for you guys to vote, should I keep Jake with Rose or pair him up with one of the girls from the Team? You decide.**


End file.
